My baby mama and my wife to be
by Jayanna-PreciousStone-Love
Summary: Beck is engaged to Jade. What happens when Cat and Beck goes to vegas to host a party? what happens in vegas stays in vegas ! What happens when Beck has to choose between Jade,highschool girlfriend and wife to be and Cat, his baby mama ? Who will it be ? are Jade and Cat still going to be friends ?
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby's Mama and My Wife to be**

Author's Note: Hey guys so this is actually my first fan fiction and it also my first victorious fan fiction. This is story a Beck and Cat one. I think they're so cute together. I hope you guys will like it. Don't expect Cat to be too much of her character because this story takes place in the future after they all have graduated from Hollywood Art. I do not own victorious or any of the characters, apart the ones I invented. Enjoy! *Please Read & Review*

**Chapter 1: The News  
**

It has been five years since they all have graduated from Hollywood Art. Tori stayed in Hollywood. She is now an actress and a singer. She still works with Andre. She is married to a successful producer and has 2 kids, twins. Drew and Dawn. They are 3 years old. Let just say her life turned out to be just how she planned. Andre also lives in Hollywood. He's now a famous songwriter and he works with Tori. Andre isn't married. He says he's young and still has to enjoy his life. Robi is an explorer. After graduating from Hollywood Art, he found out that his was meant to go all around the world and explore each beautiful city. The last time, his friend heard from him he was in Yangshuo. It is a small town in China. Trina is now a big business woman. She has her own fashion company which is display in Berlin, Rome, London, Paris, Spain, New York, Los Angeles, Hong Kong, Tokyo, China, Brazil, Argentina, and Milan. Trina now lives in London and she's dating a duke from the royal family. Who would have thought that Trina could have ended up like this? Beck and Jade both moved to New York after graduation. They got back together and wanted to see where this would take them and are engaged now. They live in a huge house which could hold an entire population. Jade works for a music company that recruit young talented musicians. Beck works for the biggest broadcast channel in New York. He has his own show with Cat, The Cat and Beck Show. Cat also moved to New York and works with Beck. Their show is about celebrities.  
Jade wasn't very happy when she learned that Cat had moved to New York because she knew that she still had a crush on Beck. She was even madder when she learned that they were going to work together but didn't show it.

*Knock, knock, knock*  
Cat and Beck were standing outside Mark and Tom, their show producer's office. "Come in" Mark said. As Cat and Beck made their way through the office, which was the office on the top of the building and had a great view through New York City, they saw Tom indicating them with his hand to take a sit. Cat and Beck both sat each facing one of their bosses. There was an awkward silent for a minute were Mark and Tom kept looking at them straight in the eyes than Mark broke the silence.  
"Well, I guess you guys are wondering what you might be doing in here," Mark said starring at both of them through his glasses, giving them the scary look. Cat and Beck were both wondering what they were doing here obviously. They both answered in a hesitant and scary voice "Yes". "We have news to tell the both of you" Tom said tapping his pen on the table. By the way they were both starring at them, Cat and Beck were now wondering whether or not they were getting fired or the show was going to get cancel. Cat could not hold it any longer so she asked the question they were both wondering to make it clear. "Are we getting fired or is the show getting cancelled?" Cat asked looking anxious and hesitant in her voice. There was a long silence for a while then it was broken by Beck. "I don't know why the show will get cancel or why we will get fired because we are doing a great job, or are we not?" Beck asked. For a while Tom and Mark kept starring at them then at each other and then they both smiled.  
"Are you crazy?" Tom said.  
"Do you guys seriously think we can fire you?" Mark continued Tom sentence. They just loved continuing each other sentences.  
"Or worst, get the show cancel" said Tom laughing.  
"The news we were going to tell you guys is…" Mark said looking at them both giving them a huge smile then looked at Tom.  
"You two are both going to Vegasssss!" Mark and Tom said together looking at them with huge smiles. Cat and Beck could not believe this. How could this have happen? They knew that they had been on a list with the best presenter of the city to attend a meeting in Vegas but knowing that they had actually been chose was the best thing ever.  
"OMG, how?" Cat asked surprised and happy at the same time.  
"Let, just say you two are the best presenter in the city" Mark said standing up going to get four glasses of champagne.  
"I just can't believe it, this is like a dream come true" Beck said still not realizing what he had just heard.  
"Well, it is happening! And you guys are leaving in two days" Tom said opening the champagne and pouring into each person's glass.  
"Let make a toast to Cat and Beck" Mark said,  
"And to the fact that we'll gain more money because of these two!" Tom said adding to what Mark had just said which caused them to all laugh.  
"I knew it. When I first saw you two, I knew you guys will go far not just because you two were determine but also because you two look good together which add a lot to the show" Mark said. Cat blushed with that comment but luckily no one saw her. After high school, Cat thought that she was going to be able to forget the crush she had on Beck but it didn't actually help when she found out that she was going to work with him.

* So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Review please so I can see what you guys think about it…Thanks for reading*


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby Mama and My Wife to be

Author's Note: So here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it and please Review to let me know what you think about the story. I forgot to tell you that English is not my first language so I also own the mistakes I make and tell me if you see one. I do not own victorious apart for the characters I created myself.

**Chapter 2: Vegas here we come!**

"Beck, honey where are you? I'm home" Jade screamed, still being at the front door.  
"I'm in the kitchen" Beck answered back.  
Jade walked in the Kitchen and gave Beck a small pick on the lips  
"Well what for dinner? Cause you know I'm so hungry!" Jade said trying to open the pot but beck stopped her and said "No, no, no. You can't touch the food when it's not ready. Tonight we are having pasta," Beck said in an amusing tone.  
"Humi, you're the best! But why do I fell like you only cooked my favorite meal because you have something to ask me?"  
"Well, I sure have something to tell you but if I made your favorite meal it's because I want to make my fiancé happy!" Beck replied smiling. Even though he knew that what Jade had said wasn't totally false.  
"Oh, well then let me just go get a quick shower and then we'll have dinner and then you can tell me what is it you have to tell me". Jade was starting to leave when she felt a hand on her hips that made her turn around. Beck looked straight into Jade's eyes and told her "You know that I love you" and Jade replied "And you know that I love you too!" then they shared and intense kiss.

After Jade was done taking her shower, she came downstairs already in her pajamas finding the table already draws properly. As Jade sat on the chair ready to eat, Beck came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water that he was drinking from. At the table there was a complete silence for about 25 minutes, until Beck started the conversation.  
"So how was work?" Beck asked putting his fork down and drinking water.  
"Well, it was exhausting. Remember that teenager I told you about, John, the one with the amazing voice but the worst attitude ever?"  
"Yeah, I do remember him. What happened?" Beck said standing up and starting to clean up the table.  
"You know what he did? We had a meeting today and Mr. Thinks is more important than everybody else. So he brings himself 2 hours late and plus he gave such a lame excuse that I was about to punch him in his balls" Jade said angrily, while screaming so Beck could hear her in the kitchen.  
Beck laughed then came out of the kitchen and joined Jade on the couch.  
"And what stopped you from doing so?" Beck said teasing her a little.  
Jade leaned on Beck, putting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well, we weren't alone, so he just got lucky".  
Beck laughed at that comment she made. There was a moment of silence were each of them were both watching TV. Then Jade said suddenly,  
"What did you want to tell me again?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Yeah see last time I told you that in Vegas there is going to be a huge party organized this weekend and they had to choose the best presenters in the city to host the party right?"  
"Yes," Jade said still looking at the TV  
"Well, Cat and I have been chosen." Beck said waiting for Jade's reaction.  
Jade raised her head and looked at Beck with a fake smile.  
"You and Cat hein..." Jade said talking between her teeth still keeping her fake smile  
"Yeah, but if you don't want me to go then I won't" Beck said  
"No, I want you to go and by the way I'm so happy for you!" Jade said giving him a small kiss on the lips. She was not very pleased that he was going to spend an entire weekend with Cat in Vegas but she was very happy for the both of them. They've been working really hard to get where they are right now. Even though Cat had told Jade that her crush for Beck was over since high school which is a total lie, Jade didn't really believe her. Cat and Beck have been really close since they've been working together. The only person who knew about Cat's crush was Tori.  
"If you say so then it cool"  
Jade put back her head on Beck's chest closing her eyes  
"By the way we are leaving on Friday and we'll be back on Sunday so I'm not going to be away for a long period of time." Beck said  
"Hum" was all Jade could answer and by that Beck knew she was sleeping. So he stood up slowly and then he picked her up and brought her to bed.

Cat stayed late tonight at the office to work because she didn't want to have lots of work to do on Monday when she'll be back from the weekend. Actually, it was an excuse. She did not want to go back home early because she didn't want to go back home and stay all alone. Every night it was like this. Cat felt alone. She had met guys but it was never too serious to start a relationship.  
-

Cat opened the door of her apartment and she directly put her office bag on the floor next to the door. Cat lived in an apartment in the city. Her apartment had a great view on New York city. As she got in she heard a small voice say,  
"Work as usual"  
Cat walked through where the voice was coming from which was in the kitchen and sat face to Penelope. Penelope was Cat's roommate. Cat had a roommate because she thought her apartment was too huge for her to live in there all by herself. Penelope was a really cool girl. She was always there for Cat and she was a good listener. She was a model. She was blonde and she had really long legs. She had blue eyes and she was really beautiful.

Penelope was in her white pajamas short and a small white top making eggs. As Cat sat on the chair she then answered Penelope.

"Yeah, I had some things to finish up" Cat said removing her heels.  
"Off course. Like every other nights. Cat, you have to stop putting yourself so much pressure and enjoy life a little. You're still young have fun." Penelope said feeling bad for her friend.  
"I don't have time to enjoy life" Cat said standing up from her sit and heading to her room. When she arrived at the door, she looked to face Penelope and said  
"I'm too busy with work, and by the way this weekend I'm going to Vegas. Remember the thing I told you about the best presenters of the city having to go to Vegas to host for the biggest party in there, well Beck and I got chosen." And by that Cat entered her room closing the door that was behind her. She went into her bathroom closed the door undress herself and started taking a shower.  
It took a while for Penelope to realize what she had just heard. Then she ran barging into Cat's room and screaming  
"Wow Cat, I'm so HAPPY for you!"  
"Thanks" Cat replied still in the shower  
"And the best part is you are going with Beck! OMG, do you even know what clothes you are bringing there? Isn't this a dream come true? You guys are going to have so MUCH fun! If I were you I would…" before Penelope could finish her sentence, Cat came out of the bathroom wearing her cute pinkie panties with a pink top with white writings on, interrupting what Penelope was going to say.  
"Well, for your information, nothing is going to happen! Beck is just a friend and so is Jade. And by the way they are engaged!" Cat said while taking her pink suitcase out.  
"Hmm…you're right but promise me then you'll have fun!" Penelope asked giving her a serious look.  
"I promise" replied Cat giving her a small smile.

*Friday morning*  
"Cat hurry, you're going to be late!" Penelope screamed from the leaving room. Cat came out of the bedroom with her suitcase and her files in her hands.  
"How do I look?" Cat asked Penelope making a pose and giving her, her cutest smile ever  
"You look AMAZING!" Penelope replied taking Cat's suitcase.  
Cat was wearing pink louboutin heels, with a pair of dark blue jeans, a white neckline top, and a pink jacket to match her shoes, a white Prada bag, and golden jewelries.  
-

Beck and Jade were the first ones at the airport. After waiting 35 minutes for Cat, she was finally there.  
"Finally you're here!" Jade said giving Cat a kiss on the cheek. Jade ignored Penelope. Penelope and Jade did not get along very well.  
"I'm so sorry" Cat said greeting Beck  
"Well, it fine but what took you guys so long?" Beck asked after greeting both Cat and Penelope  
"Sorry, I woke up late" Cat said shyly  
"Well it fi..." Beck started but got interrupted by Jade  
"So Cat, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on my fiancé!" Jade said with a serious tone  
"Sure, don't worry. He's in good hands" Cat replied smiling at Beck.  
Fifteen minutes later Cat and Beck heard the flight attendant called for their name. They were going with the private jet of the company. Cat and Beck made their goodbyes to Jade and Penelope and with that they left for Vegas.

*So that is it for chapter 2, hope you guys like it!? Please tell me what you thought about it and what you would like to happen in further chapters. The next chapter there is going to be a lot of Bat. So I think you guys will love that chapter. They'll also be appearances of other characters so stay tune this is just the beginning. There's going to be lots of drama. Review & let me know what you guys think. I don't really know when I'll update chapter 3 because I'm very busy with school but I'll do my best to update it really soon.*


	3. Chapter 3

My baby mama and my wife to be

Author's Note: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It on this chapter that actually the story begins now! Hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you guys think about it. And please review so I can know what you guys are thinking about this story.

**Chapter 3: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Part 1**

The flight wasn't very long especially when you sit next to a person like Cat. Cat kept on talking the entire flight to Vegas. Beck did not really see it as a problem because at least it could keep him from being bored but now he was very tired since he did not sleep in the plane. He couldn't wait to be at the hotel.  
Cat and Beck arrived in Vegas at around 4:30 pm. They were both tired and exhausted. While Cat went to get their bags, Beck wanted to call Jade and tell her that he had just landed in Vegas.  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
Jade picked up the phone and answered  
Beck- "Hello babe, it me how you doing?"  
Jade-"Hey, I'm good and you? How was your flight? I know you just left this morning but I miss you already so much!"  
Beck-"I'm tired and exhausted, can't wait to be at the hotel. I miss you more. Well it was fine and you know Cat how she is, I couldn't even sleep a little since she kept on speaking and speaking"  
Beck heard Jade laughing from the other end of the line from the comment he had just made.  
Jade-"hahahaha…that is typically Cat. She just never shuts it. By the way why didn't you call me on my cell phone?"  
Beck-"I couldn't rich you. It said you were close"  
Jade-"Oh, then I'll go check on it right now. I might have gotten many phone calls and text messages."  
Beck-"Ok, so well I'm going to leave you. Cat is waiting for me with the bags. I better go help her. I love you, take care of yourself. I'll call you tonight."  
Jade-" I love you too. Ok, bye and take good care of you too!"  
*End of phone call*  
-

When the car arrived, they had to hurry up and get in as quick as they could because of the paparazzi that were waiting for them in front of the airport doors. When they were in the car, Cat texted Penelope to tell her that she arrived safely and she was on her way to the hotel with Beck. There was a huge traffic due to the party that was happening tomorrow, and all of the hotels were booked. Luckily they had a reservation to a 5 star hotel. By the time they arrived at the hotel it was already 6pm.  
-

When they arrived at the hotel, Beck and Cat went directly to the reception. There they were welcomed by the manager of the hotel and he brought them directly into his office because he wanted to talk to them about a little problem they had with their rooms.  
"Good evening Mr. Oliver and Miss. Valentine, and welcome to the Grand Plaza"  
"Good evening Sir," Cat and Beck responded at the same time  
"Oh, you can call me Michael. You might be wondering why you are in here instead of having your keys and being in your rooms already. Well, I wanted to talk to you about your rooms. When they made a reservation they did not really inform us that we had to get two separate rooms. It was at the last minute that they told us about the separate rooms. Since there's the party happening tomorrow, lots of people reserved before and that means that all the rooms are occupied. We are sincerely sorry for this misunderstanding and that why we reserved a suit for the two of you if it fine with you, off course."  
Both Beck and Cat didn't know what to do. They were going to share a room. What? But they had no choice but to accept since all the hotels of the city were full.  
-

Cat and Beck entered their suit followed by Michael and the janitor, who had their luggage.  
The suit was very beautiful. It had an amazing view of Las Vegas. It had a balcony that gave a view directly to the swimming pool. It had a living room with a huge 3D flat screen. The bedroom was immense. It had a huge king size bed and there was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Cat and Beck were very pleased with their suit. When Michael and the janitor left, Cat took her bags and went directly in the room to remove her heels and wear her slippers. Beck followed her, taking his pajamas out and getting ready to go take a shower.  
"Uhh...Cat; I know it might be a little weird for you having to share a room with me and I think it insane too but don't worry I'll sleep on the couch," Beck said looking embarrassed before getting into the bathroom.  
"Well, it fine. I just hope Jade doesn't take it the wrong way"  
"A—bout that I was wondering maybe we shouldn't really tell her about us sharing a room because the next thing we'll know is she'll be on the next plane to Vegas" said Beck  
"Sure" Cat said giving him a small smile and going into the living room to watch TV.

Beck was leaning on the couch near the bed texting Jade, while Cat was in the bathroom taking a shower. Beck was wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt that showed the shape of his 6 packs.  
* Beck and Jade's conversation on the phone*  
Beck-"Hey babe, just wanted to tell you I'm at the hotel in my room and I love you and miss you very much. I wish I could have you right now in my arms next to me"  
Jade-"Cool, how's your room? I love you too and miss you more since I'm all alone in this huge house and bed."  
Beck-"Well, it's very huge and beautiful. It gives a great view on Vegas and there's even a Jacuzzi in the bathroom.  
Jade-"wow, see how lucky you are Mr. don't have too much fun without me :P. Well I'm going to leave you now since tomorrow is the big day and I wouldn't want you to be looking all tired and bad in front of the cameras. Love you. Xoxo"  
Beck-"Lol. Goodnight babe, love you more. Xx"  
*End of conversation*

*Meanwhile in the bathroom*  
Cat finished taking her shower, got dressed into her silk pajamas which were short and a loose neckline crackpot but kept the water running because she wanted to make Beck believe she was still taking her shower while she texted Penelope.

*Cats conversation with Penelope*  
Cat-"Hey. Penelope I can't believe what you did ! Seriously !"  
Penelope-"Hey. I'm fine THANKS. What the hell did I do again?"  
Cat-"Don't pretend as if you don't know what I'm talking about ! You changed all my clothes. You remade my bags when I was sleeping and put on clothes I wouldn't imagine wearing and these pajamas!? OMG, what the hell were you thinking!?"  
Penelope-"Ok, I know I should have asked for your permission before changing all your clothes but I'm not sorry for doing it and by the way you were bringing too much work clothes there. So I just made a little change and by the way I don't get why you are so made. You are in your room in your pajamas; it not like someone is going to see you or something."  
Cat-"Even if you had asked for my permission, it would have been a huge NO! And yes someone is going to see me since I'm sharing my room with Beck !"  
Penelope-"OMG, Catherina Valentine ! Hmm..What the heck? Sharing a room with your bff's fiancé !? UNBELIEVABLE! Especially from a person like you"  
Cat-"Oh, please it not like if I'm the one who chose to sleep in the same room with him. By the way it a mistake the hotel made and for your information nothing is going to happen ! We are just friends and his engaged to my BEST FRIEND !  
Penelope-"Well, if you say so but don't tell me it doesn't make you happy! Because it a total lie and by the way does Jade knows?"  
Cat-"Maybe just a little lol :P. No, Beck did not want her to know due to her quick reactions…well, bye I'll talk to you tomorrow and we are not yet done talking about what you did with my clothes!"  
Penelope-"Urrrgg, seriously Cat ! Well, bye and sleep tight. Don't forget to have fun tomorrow!"  
*End of conversation*

With that Cat close the shower and went out of the bathroom. But what Cat did not know was that when Beck meant sleep on the couch he meant the couch that was in the bedroom and not the one in the living room.  
Cat closed the door and when she turned around she found a standing Beck looking at her from up and down. Before Cat was out of the bathroom, Beck had decided to make the place where he was going to sleep more comfortable by adding blankets and pillows. Seeing Cat in that a silk pajama that was showing so much of her curves made Beck dropped the pillow he had in his hands. That wasn't the types of pajamas Cat Valentine would wear, he thought it was more Penelope's type. But he thought he fit her perfectly. By realizing what she was actually wearing, Cat went into the bed and covered herself directly. And by that Beck picked up the pillow.  
"Uhh…I'm sorry. I actually thought I was going to have a room for myself and like it hot in Vegas I decided to bring these types of pajamas," Cat said embarrassed and she blamed and cursed Penelope for all this and having to lie about something small and stupid.  
"It's fine. It's not your fault. You did not know that we were going to share a room." Beck said sitting on the couch.  
"Well, then goodnight" Cat said shyly even though she knew she wasn't tired.  
"Thanks, same to you. We have a big day tomorrow." Beck said awkwardly  
"Yeah," was all she could answer.  
Both of them were not sleeping but they made no noise just to make the other one believe that they were. Cat was thinking about how she had thought Beck looked cute in his boxer and that white t-shirt that showed his six packs. She wished she was in his arms right now so she could feel them. For the first time, Beck thought how beautiful and cute Cat actually was. He knew that Cat is a beautiful young lady but after seeing Cat like this, with her short and a neckline crackpot he felt something weird happening in his chest. It been awhile since Beck had felt something weird everytime he was around Cat but he did not take it seriously. And with those thoughts they both fell asleep.

*So what did you guys think of this chapter? Well, it was normally supposed to be a one part but it turned out to be too long. So stay tune this is just the beginning of the Bat romance. I'll update the second part soon but not too soon because I have to study for a test I have on Monday. Please review and tell me what you guys thought about it. Hope you like my story. And please guys Review*


	4. Chapter 4

My baby mama and my wife to be

Author's Note: So here chapter 4 and the 2nd part of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. This chapter is very intense. Hope you guys like it. Please Review to let me know about what you all think about my story. And if you have any idea about the other chapters, I'm willing to take suggestions.

**Chapter 4: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas Part 2**

Cat woke up around 9 am. She went directly in the bathroom to take a shower. She did not realize that Beck wasn't there. After Cat was done, she wore black short, a beige crackpot and sandals, with a black short sleeves jacket and a Black Hand bag. She had her hair closed into a high pony tail.  
"Beck ?" Cat screamed his name, after realizing he wasn't on the couch. She came out of the bedroom, going into the living room still screaming his name when she saw a note from Beck.  
It said,  
*Hey, I'm downstairs waiting for you so that we can have our breakfast before leaving for the Hilton. –Beck.*  
The party was going to be held at the Hilton hotel and then the after party would be held at their hotel the Grand Plaza.  
After reading the note Beck had just left her, Cat switched all the lights, locked the door and went downstairs at the restaurant to join Beck.  
-

*At the restaurant*  
As Cat was walking in, Beck looked at her thinking how beautiful Cat actually looked in those shorts. He quickly stopped himself from thinking anything else about Cat that was inappropriate. "DAM! Beck, what wrong with you?" he thought to himself. "That's Cat, your friend and your fiancé's best friend!"  
Cat was looking for Beck, when she suddenly saw a raised hand, and she knew it was him.  
"Hey," She told him with a huge smile while taking a sit  
"Hey, how are you?" Beck said still being a little thoughtful  
"I'm great. You're the one who look a bit lost and tired," said Cat, giving him a worried look  
"No, I'm fine. So did you sleep well?" Beck asked changing the subject  
"Well, yes I actually did. I should be the one asking you this question. You're the one who slept on the couch" Cat said amusingly  
Beck let out a little laugh before replying  
"Yeah, well I slept tight. You're ready for today?" Beck asked while taking the menu from the waitress.  
"HELL, YEAH! This is like a dream come true! I've been waiting for this my entire life. You know how huge this is for us right? I'm so excited. I just can't wait!" Cat said without even taking a little time to breath. She was talking so fast. While she had just said that, Beck had just kept staring at her and listening to her. That was one of the quality he liked about Cat. When she was around people she could talk and talk and no one would complain because they'll find her cute and entertaining. Beck did not mind listening to Cat, even though sometimes she was too talkative. He could spend an entire day just sitting there and listening to her.  
"Hey, Beck! Are you still here?" Cat asked Beck, removing him from his thought.  
"Hey, sorry. Yeah, yeah I'm still listening," replied Beck  
"And you? Are you excited?" Cat asked Beck after giving her order to the waitress  
"Of course I am. Like you said, it a dream come true!" Beck said giving her a small smile  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Have you talked to Jade? She texted me earlier; She told me to tell you to call her."  
"Oh, yeah. I already talked to her. Just before you came and join me" Beck answered.  
-

After their breakfast, Cat and Beck had to go to the Hilton Hotel. There they each had a different suit because they each had to get prepared. It took Beck an hour and a half to get ready but it took Cat three hours. Well, obviously she's a girl. It was 3:30pm and the show was starting in 30 minutes. There were already so much people and there were still people coming. The room was field with so many celebrities, that it was hard to know who wasn't even there.  
Beck was all "class" tonight. He was wearing a black suit and had put on his special cologne. He was waiting for Cat behind the stage so that they could go on together. When he saw Cat, Beck did not know what to say. Cat was wearing a white short dress that was little inches above her knees. It showed her curves perfectly. Well, Cat wasn't that little girl from high school anymore; she was now a woman with a sexy body. Her back showed a little because of the style of the dress. She was also wearing glittery heels and her hair was open. The hairstyle artiste had curled it but not too much.  
Beck did not even have time to complement her and the producer told them it was time to get on stage. It was the biggest party organized each year. Being chose to host the party was an honored. It wasn't an award ceremony but celebrities received awards for what they had accomplished throughout the year. Many celebrities got awards; like Taylor Swift for her new album "Red" and One Direction for their new album "Take me home". Nicki Minaj for the best "Female Rapper", Beyoncé for best "R&B singer", Justin Bieber for best "Original Music video: Beauty and a Beat "and many other singers won awards for best music video, their album or for their styles like Lady Gaga. Cameron Diaz, Kristen Stewart, Emma Stone, Blake Lively, Ryan Reynolds, Taylor Lautner, The Rock, Chace Crawford, Leighton Meester, Eddy Murphy, Madea AKA Tyler Perry, Pen Badley, Angelina Jolie, Brat Pitt, Tom Cruz, Katie Holmes, Jennifer Aniston, and many other actors and actresses won for best actor and actress in the movies or TV shows they played throughout the year.  
Jade was watching it directly from her house. She had come back from work early just to see Beck. Penelope had done the same. She was sitting at home with few of her close models friends to just see Cat.  
-

Around 8:30pm, they all left for the after party at the Grand Plaza. Beck was at the bar with Harry Styles while Cat was talking with Guiliana Rancic. After a while Cat went and joined Beck where he was.  
"Hey Cat, long time! How have you been?" Harry asked Cat while giving her a kiss on the cheek  
"I've been great, what's up with you?" Cat asked  
"Well, I was just congratulating your friend right here!" said Harry while putting his hand on Beck's shoulders.  
-

They stayed at the party until late at night. Cat was tired and she wasn't really feeling that good. She thought it was because of the alcohol she had consumed earlier. She wasn't drunk but her head was hurting a little, so she had decided to go upstairs in the room. When Cat entered the room, she went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She wore a short black nightgown that was a little transparent and she closed her hair in a loose ponytail. After that she went on the balcony to get some fresh air. Sometime later, Beck also went back in the room cause if he had stayed downstairs he would have been drunk and would have need an escort to bring him in the room.  
When Beck came into the room, he went in the bedroom and he removed his jacket. When Cat heard the noise she wondered who it was.  
"Beck, Beck is that you?" Cat called entering in the living room and closing the balcony door.  
"Yeah, it's me." Beck said joining her in the living room. When Beck saw Cat, he tried so hard not to look at her but he just couldn't. She looked so pretty in that nightgown.  
"Do you want to watch a movie? But it ok if you're tired and you don't want to" Cat asked shyly.  
"Sure, I'd love to" Beck said joining Cat on the couch and sitting next to her.

While they were watching the movie, Cat made the remote fell which caused the TV to switch off. She wanted to pick the remote up but Beck also tried to pick it up which caused them to hit their head together. By that gesture their necklaces got stuck up with each other. While Cat was trying to remove the necklaces that were stuck together Beck kept starring at her. With his hand, he pushed back Cat's hair that was falling on her face. By that gesture, it caused Cat to shiver a little and to look at Beck. They kept staring into each other's eyes but then Cat saw Beck starting to lean in as if he was going to kiss her. When his lips touched hers, Cat had mixed feelings and thought going through her mind. She didn't know whether or not she should stop him or continue. But she wasn't going to lie, Beck was a great kisser and today two of her dreams had come true.  
*One being hosting the biggest party of the year, and the other one being kissing Beck.*

*Cat's POV*  
I couldn't stop him because a part of me knew that what I've always wanted and been waiting for a long time. His tongue was asking for a way to get in and I responded by letting it in. This was the best kiss of my life.  
*End of Cat's POV*

Cat and Beck shared an intense and passionate kiss. It was a different feeling for Beck because even though he had kiss Jade so many times, their kisses was only intense but not that passionate as the kiss he had just shared with Cat. Cat leaned on the couch while Beck climbed on her. They did not even realize how they necklaces unstuck themselves. Beck moved from Cat's mouth down to her neck which caused Cat to moan, and then he moved back to her lips. Cat felt Beck's hands come on her hips and pulling her up. Her legs were wrapped around his hip. Still kissing Beck, she realized that they were going into the bedroom. Beck put her down on the bed and then went on top of her. Cat started unbuttoning Beck's shirt. When she removed his shirt, she was now on top of him. Cat kissed his neck and with her hands she moved them through his chest. "DAM! He got muscles!" Cat thought to himself. Beck removed Cat's nightgown, while she removed his belt and pants. Their body danced next to each other all night. That night they did not just have "Sex" but they made love. Even though it was Cat's first time, she felt more comfortable being with Beck because she trusted him and loved him.

Jade had tried to reach Beck the entire night, but he wouldn't pick up. Beck had put his phone on silence before he had gone on stage, just in case she had called him when he was speaking. He wouldn't hear the end of it if all of his friends heard his embarrassing ring tone Jade had put on his phone for just when she called.

*So here goes chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to give a shout out to Shipperofmany and big thanks for also helping me on this chapter. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!*


	5. Chapter 5

My baby mama and my wife to be

Author's Note: This is chapter 5; it's not going to be very long because I don't have many ideas about this one and I'm planning to make chapter 6 a longer one. This chapter is mostly going to be on each one point of view after the night they spend together. Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. So enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 5: Back to New York**

*Cat's POV*

I was the first one to wake up. I woke up sleeping next to Beck. He had his hands wrapped around me. It took me sometime to figure out what had just happen. I pulled the covers up and looked to find myself all naked. "OMG, Cat! What the heck!? What have you done! How can you have done this to Jade!? You're such a bad friend!," I thought to myself. Going out of the bed, I slowly entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was the quickest shower I had ever taken in my entire life. After getting all dressed, I took my suitcase and started to pack. I couldn't wait until Beck wakes up, so I called an airline company and booked the next flight to New York. It would have been awkward travelling with Beck in the same plane after such a night. The plane was leaving in 45 minutes, so I was hurrying up. I did not even have time to leave a note to Beck and I had to make no noise or else he was going to wake up.

When I arrived to New York, I took a cab to get to my apartment. Penelope was not aware that I was coming. She was expecting me to arrive at 5pm with Beck, but I took the 7:30am flight. When I arrived at my apartment, I unlocked the door with my keys. Entering my apartment I tried to make no noise because I thought that Penelope was sleeping. I entered in my room, put my suitcase on the floor and sat on my bed. I did not even realize that I had tears coming out of my eyes. As much as I tried not to cry, I couldn't hold it anymore. It was just too much for me. I heard my door, opening slowly and I saw Penelope.  
"Cat, OMG! Cat what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Penelope asked surprised and scared while sitting next to me and giving me a hug.  
Having Penelope hugging me like this just made it worst. I could barely talk. I did not know what I was going to tell her.  
"Cat, Cat please talk to me! What happened? Is it Beck?" Penelope asked frustrated and starting to get more worried. Penelope then stands up and kneeled down in front of me so that she could see me properly.  
"Cat, please te..." Penelope did not finish her sentence when I suddenly interrupted her  
"I MADE LOVE WITH BECK!" I said screaming and standing up going into the living room while my tears were still coming out.  
It took a while for Penelope to realize what she had just heard before following me into the living room.  
"What!?" Penelope asked surprised  
"I had sex with Beck," I replied slowly sitting down on the couch and wiping my tears away.  
"Cat," Penelope said slowly "But how? When? I don't get it" She asked in shock. Penelope couldn't believe it. As the Cat Valentine she knew just change during one weekend? This was CRAZY.  
"There's nothing to get. It happened, It happened yesterday night. It just happened," I replied looking down at the floor.  
"How was it?" Penelope asked interestingly  
"Excuse me?" I asked confused  
"You heard me! How was it?" She asked again  
"You seriously think I'm going to tell you how it was?" I asked raising one eye brow.  
I looked at her for a while before I continued.  
"It was awesome! And he's such A GREAT KISSER!" I said smiling to myself remembering the memories of yesterday night.  
"Hahahaha," Penelope let out a small laugh. "I'm happy for you but what about Jade? They are getting married? What about you two? Did you guys talked about it?" She asked  
"Well, I don't know. I feel so bad for what I've done. I don't mean that I regret the night I've spend with Beck, but Jade is my best friend since high school. Doing this to her is just so wrong! And it so going to hurt her if she knows about it. There's never going to be an "Us". Beck is going to marry Jade and life is going to keep on moving on." I replied sadly.  
"Are you serious? So you're just going to let go and move on? It was just a meaningless and normal night for you?" Penelope asked starting to get angry.  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I CAN'T DO THAT TO JADE! AND NO IT WASN'T A MEANINGLESS AND NORMAL NIGHT FOR ME! IT WAS MY FIRST NIGHT! A SPECIAL, AMAZING, AND FABULOUS NIGHT. I COULDN'T IMAGINE MY FIRST TIME ANY BETTER!" I said screaming while my tears started coming out again.  
"Cat, don't cry. I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It just that it makes me so angry to see how much you are suffering and that you're going to do nothing to have your happiness. But anyways, it's your own choice. Assure me, at least you protected yourself right?" Penelope asked  
"Hum…N-n-n-no" I replied slowly  
"CAT! OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WHEN I MEANT HAVE FUN, I DID NOT MEAN THIS TYPE OF FUN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD MEAN! YOU HAVE A 50% CHANCE OF GETTING PREGNANT!" Penelope said trying to keep her calm but still screaming.  
"Well, none of that is going to happen. I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired."  
And with that I left Penelope in the living room sitting there on the couch still in shock.

*End of Cat's POV*

*Beck's POV*

When I woke up, I was expecting Cat to still be asleep. Yesterday was just-I couldn't even find words to describe how it was. I moved my hand next to where Cat was sleeping, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and I realized that she wasn't there. I came out of the bed, put my boxers on and went to look for her. I first went in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. Then I went in the living room and on the balcony but she still wasn't there. I looked into the wardrobe to see if her clothes were still there, but they were all gone.  
I sat on the bed, putting my hands on my head and my head between my legs. After some minutes I went to take my shower, and then went downstairs to take my breakfast. I wasn't that hungry, so I just drunk an orange juice and ate a croissant. When I was going back to my room to start packing, the concierge called me and told me that Cat had told him to tell me that she had left for New York already.  
When I got into my room, I was looking for my phone to try and call Cat. When I found it, I realized that it had been on silence the entire day yesterday. I found 10 messages, 5 voice notes, and 22 missed calls; all of them from Jade. I decided to call her because I knew she might have been so angry.

*Beck's conversation with Jade on the phone.*

Beck-"Hey babe. How are you doing?" I asked a bit worried of her reaction.  
Jade-"So, this is when you call me! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I tried calling you the entire night! I was so worried! I understand there was the after party but couldn't you call me, text me or even try to answer my phone calls or text messages. What kept you so busy that you could forget about me like this? And I hope you got a great excuse!" She asked angrily.  
Beck-"Well, I don't. There's no great excuse I can give you so that you can forgive me. But what I just wanted to say is that I'm very sorry for not picking up your phone calls and leaving you without any news from me. It just that my phone was on silence and it stayed like that the entire night. Plus I drunk yesterday so, yeah that's it."  
Jade-"OK. So I can understand since it was a huge event for you and you had to have fun. I can't wait for you to come back home. See you later."  
Beck-"Yeah, ok. Bye."

*End of conversation*

And with that I hang up. I tried to call Cat several times but she wouldn't pick up, so I decided to leave her a voice note.

*Beck's voice note to Cat*

Hey Cat it me Beck. Well, I really want to talk about what happened last night with you. It really important. I hope to talk and see you soon. Please answer my phone calls. I really have to talk to you. –Beck

*End of voice Note*

After I left Cat that voice note, I went and started packing. During the entire flight I kept thinking about what happened last night. I thought whether I was going to tell Jade or not. I hate lying to Jade, especially about something huge like this. I don't think she'll ever forgive me if she knew. We are not even married yet and I'm already unfaithful.

When I arrived in New York, Jade was there waiting for me with a huge smile on her face. When I arrive near her, she jumped on me giving me a huge hug.

"I'm so happy you're back! I missed you so bad. Having to stay in that house without you, all by myself, was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me." She said still hugging me  
"Well I'll never leave you again." I said slowly.  
"By the way, how come Cat is not here with you?" She asked surprised  
"She told me she had to leave early because she had some stuff to do" I told her. Even though I knew it was a lie.

When we arrived at home, I was so tired that I directly went to bed. We had one week of holidays Cat and I. That meant I wasn't going to see her tomorrow until next week. But I was planning on going to see her tomorrow morning at her apartment so that we could talk about what happened yesterday.

*End of Beck's POV*

Jade knew that there was something wrong with Beck. Earlier, she had noticed that when they had that talk on the phone when Beck was still in Vegas, at the airport, and when they arrived home. Beck could never do a day without telling Jade how much he loved her or giving her a kiss. But since he arrived he was acting all weird. It was like he had just change.

*So that's chapter 5. Hope you liked and enjoyed it. I won't be updating chapter 6 very soon because I'm very busy with school. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue reading and reviewing.*


	6. Chapter 6

My baby mama and my wife to be

Author's Note: This is chapter 6. I know I promised that it was going to be long but I decided to add another chapter so the long one is going to be chapter 7. At the end of this chapter there's a surprise. I did not have time to proofread this chapter because of school. So read, review and enjoy. I do not own Victorious or any of the characters but I own the mistakes.

**Chapter 6: Avoiding him**

Beck woke up early in the morning because he had to go and see Cat.He did not want Jade to know where he was going. When he left Jade was still asleep. He wore a short, a t-shirt and his running shoes so that if Jade asks him where he was, he'll just tell her he went to run.

Penelope had slept in Cat's room last night because Cat wasn't feeling good. Around 6:30am, Penelope heard someone knocking at the door of their apartment. As she woke up, and opened the door of Cat's room trying to make the least noise she could, Cat woke up too and followed her. Cat stayed by the door of her room, while Penelope went to check on who it was.  
"Who is it?" Penelope asked from behind the door.  
"It me, Beck" He replied from the other side of the door  
"Who is it?" Cat asked whispering to Penelope, so that it could only be the both of them who could hear.  
"It's Beck!" Penelope answered still whispering  
"Penelope, are you still there?" Beck asked still from the other side of the door  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm still here" Penelope answered while unlocking the door and letting Beck in.  
When Penelope was unlocking the door, Cat told her to tell Beck that if he was looking for her, she was sleeping.  
"Take a sit. Sorry I did not open the door directly. It took me time before realizing what you were actually saying." Penelope lied while taking a sit opposite to him  
"It, ok. I totally understand you. And I'm sorry for waking you up and disturbing you," Beck said.  
"No, it fine. I was up anyway" She lied again. "So what brings you here so early in the morning?" She asked  
"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Cat. It's very important." Beck said with a serious tone.  
"I'm so sorry, but Cat is sleeping. I don't want to disturb her because she's tired and she had a hard time sleeping yesterday," Penelope told him  
"It fine. I understand. But when she wakes up, can you please tell her that I passed and if she could please answer my phone calls and text message" Beck said with a pitiful look  
"Of course I will" Penelope replied with a comprehensive look.

By that Beck left. As soon as Beck left, Cat opened the door of her room. She had tears in her eyes and she went directly to hug Penelope. She wasn't ready to face Beck yet. She knew that next week she had to, even if she still wasn't ready.

As Beck entered the house, he went into the kitchen to get water. He found Jade sitting in the dining room reading to eat dinner.  
"Where were you?" She asked coldly looking into his eyes  
As much as he hated lying to Jade, he couldn't either tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he had woken up early this morning because he had to see Cat. He couldn't tell her that they had made love in Vegas. He knew that Jade was feeling that something was wrong and if he didn't fix it fast, she would do everything to found out what was wrong.  
"I went jogging" He replied looking straight into her eyes so that she wouldn't suspect anything.  
"Beck is everything ok? You've been acting up all weird since you're beck from Vegas" She asked worried.  
Beck walked till where she was sitting kneeled down in front of her and gave her a kiss. "It's just that I've been tired lately. That's all. I love you" he replied looking straight into her eyes again.  
"I love you too" She said then gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
They sat down and took their breakfast.

Cat felt as the week passed so quickly. Beck had tried to reach her but she wouldn't answer his phone calls or text messages. He even came to see her but all he got was, "Cat is not home", "She's sleeping", or "She's working and doesn't want anyone to disturb her".  
Penelope tried to make Cat answer Beck's phone calls but she wouldn't listen.  
-

*Monday at work*

As Cat entered the office, she saw a big chart of a picture of her and Beck. Today they weren't going to work. Their bosses had organized a party for them because the gossip magazines had said that they were the best host ever. They did not get any negative remarks from any magazines.  
Cat wasn't really in the party mood so she took her glass of Champaign and a piece of chocolate cake and went in her office. The entire day, she had been avoiding Beck. When Beck saw that Cat was going into her office, he decided to follow her.  
"Can I come in," Beck asked starting to get in already.  
Cat looked at him before relying "Why do you ask if you're in already" It was the first time she sees him since Vegas.  
As he got in, Beck closed the door behind him.  
"Cat, we have to talk" Beck said looking into Cat's eyes.  
"I know," Cat replied slowly facing the window. Cat couldn't dare stare into his eyes.  
"Cat about what happen in Vegas," he started "I-I-I…Cat, I'm getting married to your best friend. I love her. I know what we did wasn't right. It was a huge mistake due to alcohol. I'm so sorry," Beck said slowly as if he did not want Cat to hear, but she heard. They both knew that it wasn't alcohol.  
As Beck was saying these words to Cat, tears started coming out. She did not make any noise because she did not want Beck to know she was crying. When he was done she quickly wiped the tears. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her first time with the boy of her dreams was just a mistake due to alcohol. Anger grew through her and she couldn't help it any more.  
"I KNOW!" she replied angrily turning to face him. "NO NEED TO BE SORRY. I KNOW IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE DUE TO ALCOHOL. IT MEANT NOTHING, IT WAS JUST SEX! JADE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS." She replied angrily with tears in her eyes.  
Beck did not know what to say. When Cat was talking, he saw so much anger in her that he actually didn't know what was wrong. He did not get why she was so mad, if she had just told him it meant nothing. But what Beck did not know is that it actually meant everything to Cat. It was her first time.  
"C-C-Ca-Cat," but before he could continue, she interrupted him  
"DON'T WORRY. I WON'T TELL JADE. I ALREADY MOVED ON. IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE MISTAKE. I THINK YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME." Cat said before storming out of her office.  
Beck stayed there for a while before joining his colleague.  
-

Penelope did not go to work today because she had her day off. She was sitting on the couch getting her nails down by Laura, her favorite manicure and pedicure artiste. She saw Cat getting storming in, crying and going directly into her room. *OMG, What now?* Penelope thought to herself before going to join Cat in her room.  
When she got into the room, she found Cat lying on her bed crying.  
"Cat, Cat honey what's wrong?" Penelope asked sitting on Cat's bed while stroking her back  
"HE SAID THAT IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE! THAT IT WAS A ONE NIGHT THING DUE TO ALCOHOL." Cat replied screaming in tears.  
"Who? What happened?" Penelope asked confused  
"BECK! HE TOLD ME HE WANTED TO TALK TO ME AND THEN HE TOLD ME ALL THESE HORRIBLE STUFF" Cat replied still screaming and crying  
"Cat, calm down! Please. And what did you say?" Penelope asked worried  
"I told him, that he doesn't have to worry. I won't tell Jade and that it meant nothing to me. It was just a mistake we both made due to alcohol. And that I had moved on already." Cat replied sitting straight. She had stopped crying but kept sobbing.  
"Cat, what the heck would you say that? You know it's not the truth! Well, I don't get you! I have to go Laura is waiting for me" Penelope said.  
Cat did not reply to Penelope, and with that Penelope left Cat.  
-

It been 3 weeks now since the Vegas incident happened. Cat and Beck had to make everything seems normal since they work together. It was sometimes awkward to be in the same room but they had no choice. They did not spend so much time as before. Even having lunch together was weird for the both of them. Cat hadn't talk to Jade since she had been back from Vegas. She didn't want to see her because she knew that Jade would figure that something was wrong with her. Jade had called so many times so that they could meet up for lunch or for a fun girls day out, but Cat had decline all the invitations under pretesque that she had too much work. That night, Cat got a call from an old friend she hadn't talked in ages.

*On the phone*

Cat-"Hello, who is it?"  
The mysterious friend-"What!? you've forgotten about me already! Catherina Valentine, I'm so disappointed in you!"  
Cat-"OMG! AH! It you-"

*Hope you guys like this chapter. The mysterious friend will be revealed in the next chapter. Review & Read. If you have any guesses on who's the mysterious friend you guys are free to review. I don't know yet when I'll update the next chapter because school keeps me so busy since we're closing soon. But the next time I update, I'll update 3 chapters at the same time for you guys.*


	7. Chapter 7

My baby mama and my wife to be

Author's Note: So here's chapter 7. I know I took a longgggg time before I updated something but it was because of school! But now that we finally closed, I'll try my best to update frequently. Read, review & enjoy. I really loved the reviews so thank you so much. I do not own Victorious but I own the mistakes.

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

*****On the phone*

Cat-"Hello, who is it?"

The mysterious friend- "What!? You've forgotten about me already! Catherina Valentine, I'm so disappointed in you!"

Cat-"OMG! AH! It's you TORI. OMG, I can't believe it! It has been SO long since we haven't talked!"

Tori-"I KNOW RIGHT! But it's not my fault. You never call! You've completely forgotten about me!"

Cat-"Never! I can never forget about you! It just that I lost your number when I changed phones…So how are you? How's life? The twins? Your career? How's Andre? And your husband?"

Tori-"OMG, Cat! You never get tired of talking! *Tori let out a small laugh* everything is fine. The twins are great and they've grown up so much! They keep on asking about their aunt Cat. It has been a year since you haven't seen them! Andre is fine…My career is great and that's even the reason for my call. Guess who's coming to New York!?"

Cat-"Ahhhhhhhhhh!, You AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YES! OMG, Tori, I'm so EXITED I can't wait to see you! Are you coming with Dawn and Drew? Are you going to perform? What about Andre is he coming!?"

Tori-"Yes, Yes, and Yes! We're all coming. And off course we'll perform"

Cat- "I can't wait to see you! What day are you guys coming so I can pick you guys from the airport"

Tori-"We are coming this Sunday"

Cat-"That's great! Three more days and we'll see each other! I can't wait to see you guys. Bye, much love."

Tori-"I can't wait to see you too. Bye, bye. See you soon."

Cat was so excited that she felt like these three days passed SO slow. Tori had asked Cat to not tell Beck and Jade that they were coming because she wanted to surprise them. Sunday morning Cat was already all dressed up and was at the airport half an hour before the plan had landed. Cat was waiting for them at the VIP section. Since they were celebrities, all their New Yorkers fans were waiting for them with the paparazzi. Cat was sitting on the chair when she saw four familiar faces coming through the door.

"Tori, Andre! OMG, you guys are finally here! I can't believe it!" Cat screamed while giving them a hug at the same time.

"Lil Red, I've missed you so much! I can't believe it's you. You've changed so much! You look AMAZING!" Andre said while removing himself from the hug to get a look at how Cat had become.

"Awe, I haven't heard this name since high school! I've missed hearing you calling me like this So much! Thanks, same to you. I see the rock star life fits you well." Cat replied jokingly.

"I know right look at him! And that's why he doesn't even want to get engaged" Tori said jokingly

"Oh...Ok, I see. So it like this. You have decided to join your forces all against me" Andre said while letting out a small laugh

They all laughed to those comments and then Cat saw two little kids, a boy and a girl, hiding behind Tori. Cat kneeled down to where they were so she could be at the same level with them and talk to them.

"Hello," Cat said giving them her cutest smile ever

"Hello," they both replied shyly at the same time

"Do you remember who I am?" Cat asked softly

"You're aunt Cat!" Drew said still hiding behind his mom

Drew looked more like Tori and Dawn looked more like her dad. They both had dark brown hair like Tori's but they had blue eyes like their dad. When Drew said that, Tori moved a little so that they could stop hiding behind her back. When Tori moved, Cat opened her arms and gave them a huge smile indicating them to come for a hug. Drew and Dawn then ran into Cat's arms and gave her kisses.

When they left the airport, they first went to drop Andre to the hotel then Cat went with Tori and the twins to Tori's house in the Hiltons. Cat spent the entire afternoon with Tori and the twins. Andre had decided to stay at the hotel because he was tired. They had all decided that tomorrow; they'll go surprise Beck and Jade since they didn't know they were here.

*That night at Beck and Jade's house*

Jade was lying on the bed reading a magazine when Beck came out of the bathroom, wet, with his towel wrapped around his waist. Beck was trying his best so that Jade felt like everything was fine even though it wasn't. Beck knew that he loved Jade but he was confused with his feelings he had for Cat. Since Vegas, he had been feeling these weird feelings toward Cat and he really did not know what they were, how to explain them and most importantly who to turn to since his best friend, Andre, was in California *He did not know Andre was in New York already*. As Beck walked toward the wardrobe, Jade stood up from the bed and went where he was. She was in front of the bed, and Beck was facing the wardrobe. The wardrobe was in front of the bed. Jade then turned Beck around putting her hands on his neck and he had his hands on her waist.

"What wrong?" Jade asked softly  
"Nothing." Beck said coming out of his thoughts "Why do you think something is wrong?" Beck asked  
"Because you seem so thoughtful and you were so quiet today" Jade reply  
"Oh, you don't have to worry…It just that there's too much work and I'm so tired" Beck said  
"Ok. Just don't work too much! I don't like seeing my fiancé like this" Jade said jokingly and with that she kissed him.

They shared an intense kiss then Jade started kissing his neck and going down. Beck was thinking of the night he spent with Cat in Vegas. "Cat," he said thinking. He thought he had said that in his mind but he actually said it aloud.

"Cat? Did you just call me Cat?" Jade asked furiously  
"W-Wh-What!? No, I mean cat" Beck pointed behind at the window "I saw a cat" he lied  
"Oh, ok sorry babe" Jade said going back to the bed  
"It's ok" Beck said taking his pajamas from the wardrobe while releasing a huge sigh of relief  
"I love you babe," Beck said getting into the covers  
"I love you too" Jade replied sleepily

*Tomorrow night at Beck and Jade's house*

Beck and Jade were sitting in the living room, when they heard the doorbell ring. Beck went to check who it was. When he opened the door, he saw Cat standing in front of him. The others were hiding just beside her but he couldn't see them.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Beck asked confused  
"Hi Beck. Is Jade home? I have a surprise for the both of you!" Cat replied but she wasn't making eye contact with him. She kept looking at the ground.  
"Beck, who is it?" Jade asked from the living room  
"Jade can you come over here for a sec…It's Cat, she says she has a surprise for us" Beck said still confused  
Jade walked over to the door and then Cat moved a little to the side. Then they saw Tori, Andre and the twins. They all screamed "Surprise" at the same time which caused Beck and Jade to scream a little.  
"What!? Dude! I can't believe you're here!" Beck said giving Andre a manly hug  
"Ahh, Tori! You're here! I've missed you so much!" Jade said giving Tori a hug

After high school Tori and Jade had put their differences aside and learned to be friends. After they had all shared a nice reunion dinner, they boys had gone in the garden to catch up with life; Tori's twins were in the living room watching cartoons while the girls stayed in the kitchen to also catch up.

*Outside in the garden*

"So how are you doing dude? How's life? When is the wedding?" Andre asked taking a sit in front of Beck  
"Well, I've been fine. Life's ok, and the wedding is set for next year summer." Beck replied before drinking. He then continued, "What about you? How does it feel to be living the dream?"  
"Oh, it feels great! Always on tour, performing, having photo shoots, but seeing our fans is the best thing ever!" Andre said  
"I guess that why you guys couldn't make it to Vegas this year?" Beck asked  
"Yeah, we had gone on tour to Australia...Speaking of Vegas, how was it?" Andre asked  
"Well, I was with Cat…" Beck started then got lost in his thought and a smile came up to his lips when he said Cat  
"Beck! Beck! Ehhh, Beck!" Andre screamed to get him out of his thought  
"Y-e-s, Y-es, Yes" Beck said while trying to sit properly  
"Dude, do you realize that when I asked you about how it was in Vegas, as soon as you said Cat you had a smile on your face and you started dreaming!" Andre asked a little suspicious  
"What!?wh—at? N-n-o…" Beck said while hesitating  
"Beck, I'm your best friend since high school. I know you well and I know when you lie! What happened in Vegas with Cat?" Andre asked curiously  
"Well, looks like I can't hide anything from you! Well, it happened that, uhh, when I was in Vegas with Cat, uhh…" Beck started but got interrupted by Andre  
"Dude seriously! What happened with Cat in Vegas? Is it so hard to say it?" Andre asked impatiently  
"I had sex with Cat" Beck replied slowly while looking down at his feet  
"YOU HAD WHAT? WITH WHO? BECK, ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW THE HELL DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN! NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY SHE WAS TRYING TO AVOID ANY EYE CONTACT WITH YOU! DUDE LIKE SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! DOES JADE KNOW!? BUT BECK SERIOUSLY COULDN'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE!? SHE'S YOUR FIANCE'S BECT FRIEND!" Andre screamed  
"Shhh! Please lower your voice! They might hear you! It just happened, OK! We shared a room because the hotel was full and there was a mistake on our reservation…Jade doesn't know…" Beck replied  
"So what now? You two are just going to pretend like nothing happened?" Andre asked  
"Yeah, that pretty much it. I told her I was about to get married and that was just a moment of where my drunkenness took me…and that it was a mistake" He said  
"BECK! Are you serious right now? Did you at least know that you were her first time! IDIOT! Do you know what it means for a girl! Did you at least use protection!?" Andre asked  
"WHAT? I'm her first? No, I don't think we did…" Beck said  
"Off course you are! Do you know at least what that means? There might be a chance for Cat to be pregnant! And you should tell Jade what happened, because if you keep on hiding it from her with time it will become a big issue!" Andre said  
"I know I should tell her but I don't know how! How can you tell your fiancé that you just cheated on her!? And plus I don't think she'll forgive me because she'll know that I lied to her all this time and with what happened yesterday it's not going to arrange things" Beck said thoughtfully  
"What happened yesterday?" Andre asked curiously while rising one eye brow  
"See we were about to, uhh, to do it… but then I accidently called her Cat" Beck said embarrassingly  
"What? And how did you get yourself out of this shit?" Andre asked while laughing  
"I told her I saw a cat" Beck replied  
"A Cat!? A CAT!" Andre said before laughing his heart out which made him fell from his chair  
"Yeah, right laugh!" Beck said annoyed  
"But, there's one thing I don't get! Why would you call Jade, Cat, when you two were about to do it? If that incident in Vegas was just a moment of drunkenness? Or maybe you have feelings for her!?" Andre asked  
"Wh-a-t!? Andre wh-a-t are you saying that I have feelings for Cat! I love Jade" Beck said  
"I did not ask you whether you love Jade or not, because I know you do! I'm asking if you have some feelings for Cat!?" Andre asked  
"Wh-a-t!? N-n-o, I'm marrying Jade.." Beck said  
"Well, that what I thought even if you keep on denying it!" Andre said  
"Well, anyway" Beck started while trying to change the subject "I heard you were dating a top model?" Beck asked  
"I know what you're trying to do! But anyways, yes I am" Andre said  
"So is it serious?" Beck asked  
"Not really, I'm not ready to start something serious with someone yet…" Andre said

Beck and Andre kept talking about their lives and what was new. Meanwhile in the kitchen the girls were also catching up.

*In the kitchen*

"So, how's life Vega?" Jade asked coming back from the sink and sitting next to Cat, across Tori  
"Life's being great, you're the one who should be telling us about life right now. You're fiancé, and by the way I heard, by my manager, that your music company was letting you produce a music video!" Tori said excitedly  
"Oh" Cat said awkwardly  
"Yeah, they are. I'm so excited but the worst part is I'm working with that little teenager, John. He has being giving me such a hard time lately" Jade said angrily  
"hahahaha" Tori laughed "I can tell that you would love to just strangle that little boy…Well, excuse me but I need to get to the bathroom and check on the kids…"

And with that Tori left

"How come I did not know about this? I thought we told each other everything?" Cat asked sadly  
"Well, maybe you could have known about it, if you had stop avoiding me lately!" Jade said starting to get a bit angry  
"What!?" Cat asked a bit confused  
"Since you're back from Vegas, you've been acting up all weird and Beck too! You don't want to hang out anymore! Every time I invite you for something you decline my invitations, and now you're mad!" Jade said looking at Cat straight in the eyes

Cat didn't know what to say. She knew Jade was right. But she couldn't tell Jade the truth about Vegas, so that also meant she couldn't give her the exact explanation she deserved which is she had been feeling so guilty. She felt like she was the worst friend on earth ever because of what happened with Beck. She did not want to confront Jade because she did not want to lie to her. After sometimes Cat finally replied.

"I'm sorry. I know I've not really been there for you." Cat started "But I promise I'll start making time for us. It just that Beck and I have been having so much work lately…and I always come back late from work so, yeah, that's pretty much it…" Cat said looking down because she knew she had just told a lie to her best friend.  
"I hope I didn't miss anything important" Tori said while taking a sit  
"No, not really" Jade said giving a small smile to Cat  
"By the way Cat, you know that you should stop eating so much! Cause you've grown fat" Jade said amusingly  
"What!?" Cat said in a scared voice  
"Yeah, she's right. Better lose weight now before your bosses, Mark and Tom, put you on diet!" Tori said  
"I am not growing fat, you little mushrooms! But maybe I should just lose a little weight!" Cat said hanging her tongue at them

After some hours of talking and laughing, they had all decided it was time to go since the twins were tired, Cat had work tomorrow, and Tori and Andre had their rehearsal. Before leaving, they had invited Jade and Beck to come spend the weekend to Tori's house in the Hiltons, after the concert on Friday night.

*So here's chapter 7 and as promised, it was long! Well, it actually one of my longest chapters! The next chapter contains a lot of revelation and drama! Cat is going to learn news she wasn't expecting! So does Penelope, Tori, and the rest of the group. So Please Review about what you thought of this chapter. I know I promised that I'll update chapter 7, 8 and 9 at the same time but like I made you guys wait so much I uploaded chapter 7 before. I'll upload chapter 8 and maybe also 9 tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**My baby mama and my wife to be**

**Chapter 8: Friday, the Concert**

**Author's note: **I am extremely sorry for not updating this story for about a year! I've been very busy and dealing with some personal issues, but now I'm back and determined to finish this story. I'll be uploading chapter 8 & 9 at the same time, maybe 10 if I still have time, to make up for all the late update. Like it's the last term of school and I really have to focus, I'll be updating one chapter per week but if I get free time I can do more chapters per week. So here's chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy and please review.

Thursday night, the night before Tori's concert, Cat had been feeling a bit off. Lately, she hadn't been feeling that good. She had even thrown up at work on Monday. Cat was in the living room watching a movie with Penelope, when she felt something in her stomach going up. Cat stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom, leaving a shocked Penelope, and she started throwing up when she got to the bathroom. Penelope stood up as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. She held Cat's red hair up, while Cat continued throwing up, so that it could not get caught up with the vomit. When she was done, Cat brushed her teeth and went to join Penelope on her bed.

Penelope looked at Cat suspiciously then said "Cat, are you fine? Are you sure you wanna go to the concert like this? I think we should go see a doctor."

"I am perfectly fine," Cat said but with a bit of worries in her eyes. "And if it makes you happy, I'll go to the doctor on Monday and you'll come with me, mom!" Cat continued, and said her last word sarcastically

They both laughed for a second before Penelope jumped up from the bed remembering something. Her facial expression changed to a shocked and scared face.

"Cat, how many weeks had passed since you slept with Beck?" Penelope asked with a serious look

"Four weeks now. Why?" Cat asked starting to panic

"You throw up, you eat a l…," before Penelope could continue, Cat had stopped her right away when she realized what assumptions Penelope was starting to make.

"N-n-n-no, n-n-no, n-no, no, No! I can't be; I cannot be. God please No! What will I do if….No!" Cat said tears trimming down her face.

Penelope sat down next to her, and put her arm around Cat's shoulders

"Listen to me Cat, I know you don't want to believe it but it is a possibility. You can't drink coffee anymore; you now find the taste horrible and disgusting! You can't support strong orders like you had a headache and difficulties breathing when we were in Sephora (make up shop)!You never had a headache when we always went there!" Penelope said calmly to not stress her out.

After hearing all the facts Cat burst out crying even more. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? She had always dreamed of having a family of her own. Now she was having, probably, a child who would not grow up with a father. She and Beck were not on good terms since that little chat in her office two weeks ago. Her first time meant a mistake to him. Now what was she going to tell Jade? Cat had so much thoughts going on in her mind right now.

After sometimes, she stopped crying and told Penelope, "We are not 100percent sure if, *she gulped before continuing* I'm pregnant."

"Off course. Listen, when you get to the Hiltons, just say you wanna go for a walk or something then just go to the supermarket and buy a pregnancy test. You might want to buy lots and different brands of them to check if the results are the same. And you should be careful, you'll be living with your friends and they know you, so they might be suspicious. Especially Tori, since she has kids. Are you planning on telling Beck if the results are positive?" Penelope said

"I know. I'll tell him only if it is confirmed by the doctor. Penelope, can you please come with me to the Hiltons? Tori wouldn't mind if I bring you. She knows you and appreciates you. Please, I don't wanna buy the pregnancy test by myself because of the paparazzi." Cat pleaded

"I'll come if only Tori is fine with it. And I'm doing it for you! because it's not really heaven spending an entire weekend with Jade." Penelope said

Her last comment made Cat laugh. Cat had tried to make Penelope and Jade become friends because she thought it was like Jade and Tori in high school. She even locked them once in a room together until they talked to each other but nothing worked. Penelope and Jade just couldn't get along. It was a natural thing. Sometimes it just happens that you can't stand someone. That's how Penelope and Jade were.

After sometimes of talking and laughing together, Penelope went back in her room leaving a sleeping Cat in hers.

*Friday. The concert's day*

Cat woke up from the right side of the bed. She made breakfast, and then woke Penelope up. They had breakfast then went in their separate rooms, got ready, and made their bags for the weekend. Then they were going to wait for 5pm to go to the concert.

*Beck and Jade's home*

Beck woke up earlier than Jade. He went downstairs in the kitchen and made her breakfast then brought it up for her in their room. Beck had been thinking about his conversation with Andre, last Sunday, and he was finally ready to tell Jade about what happened in Vegas. He had decided to tell her after the weekend in the Hiltons, so that it could not been ruined.

Jade was sitting up on the bed, when she saw Beck getting in with a breakfast trail.

"Hmm, that looks so yummy! I wonder who that is for." Jade said smiling; already knowing that it was for her.  
"Well, too bad that's for me." Beck replied jokingly. Then he placed the trail on Jade's laps so that she could eat comfortably.  
"Thanks sweet heart." Jade said giving him a pick on the lips  
"You're welcome babe. Well, I'm going to get out our bags so we can start packing for the weekend." Beck said. And with that, he started leaving to go get the bags in the basement but when he arrived at the door he turned around, watched Jade eat for a while then he said, "I love you honey."  
Jade swallowed the piece of croissant she was eating then replied "I love you too."

*At the concert*

Beck and Jade arrived two hours before the concert start and they were backstage in Tori's dressing room with Dawn, Drew and Andre. They were all talking, when they heard the door getting open, they all turned to see who it was. As soon as Cat got inside, the twins jumped on her, causing her to make her bags fall on the ground.  
"You two really love your godmother I see! But can't you wait until she gets in." Tori said laughing.  
Cat picked up her bags then got in with Penelope following her behind. They said hi to everyone before going to take a sit near Tori. Cat was avoiding Beck and the looks he threw her every five minutes.  
"Aunty Cat, will-u pease play with-me tomowo mornin?" Dawn asked shyly.  
"No, play with-me pease?" Drew asked loudly, which caused everyone to laugh. They were only three years old so they could not yet pronounce every word properly.  
"Off course I would. I will play with both of you!" Cat said smiling at the both of them.  
"I can't wait to see you as a mom! I'm sure you'll be a great one" Tori said to Cat smiling  
Cat gave Tori a fake smile then gave a quick look at Penelope, who gave her an understanding look. Lucky for both of them no one saw the look they exchange.

When the concert was about to begin, they went and stayed at the V.I.P section were `Tori had reserved sits for them. They could see everything from there. The show was amazing. The entire room was filled with fans like all the tickets had been sold out so it was full. After the show, they had to wait for Andre and Tori to sign some autographs and take some pictures with their fans. When they were done, they got into a helicopter to get to the Hiltons rapidly. After Tori showed them their rooms and make them visit the house, they all went to sleep since they were very tired.

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave some reviews. Chapter 9 will be up soon. In the future chapters there will be some Cat and Beck moments. Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story. Hope you like it please leave some reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**My baby mama and my wife to be**

**Author's note: **Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! That really made my day. :D I know I was supposed to update chapter 8 and 9 at the same time but I can't due to the issues I'm having with my connection…So here's chapter 9. Enjoy and please review xx.

**C****hapter 9: The Hiltons**

It was Saturday morning. They were all asleep in their rooms. Cat was sharing one of the rooms, upstairs, with Penelope and the twins, since there were three beds in that room. Andre had his own room downstairs, Jade and Beck were also in one of the rooms upstairs and Tori had her bedroom downstairs. Tori was the first one to wake up. She took her shower, got dressed and went in the kitchen and started making breakfast. The twins were the second to wake up. They made so much noise that Cat and Penelope woke up. After they both had their shower, Penelope went downstairs to help Tori in the kitchen and Cat stayed upstairs and cleaned up the twins and the room. When Cat went downstairs with the twins, everyone was already in the kitchen. They all sat down on the table and they had breakfast. They stayed at the table to talk a bit while the twins went to watch cartoons in the living room.

"I hope you guys slept well?" Tori asked going to take some more coffee for everyone  
"Yeah, I did" –Penelope  
"I slept like a little kid"-Cat  
"The bed is actually pretty confortable"-Andre  
His comment made everyone laugh  
"Yeah, we had a great night," Jade said smiling.  
"So for today, I have already a list of things we're going to do" Tori said while purring coffee in all of their mugs.  
"I'm so excited! Like what?" Penelope asked excitedly  
"Off course you are!" Jade said in a sarcastically voice while rolling her eyes at Penelope  
"Jade, please don't start" Beck told Jade in a low kind of whisper pleading voice.  
"So as I was saying," Tori said wanting to pour some coffee into Cat's mug but Cat put her hand on top of the mug as fast as she could.  
"I can't drink coffee" Cat said, giving Penelope a look that meant help me  
"Why can't you? You love coffee" Jade asked  
"It's not that she can't drink. It is just that she stopped drinking coffee since she read something on the internet about how coffee is bad for your health." Penelope replied simply  
"Well, Cat can talk for herself! She got a mouth too!" Jade said looking straight at Penelope  
"Well, Jade you know…" Penelope was about to continue her sentence when Cat cut her off  
"Guys can't we just spend a nice weekend together! And for once can you two just leave your differences aside? Please just for this time! Do it for Tori and Andre who are here just for a while! We don't get to see them that much so please don't ruin the moment" Cat said talking to both Penelope and Jade.  
"So as I was saying, today we are going to spend the day at the beach then at night we are all having dinner outside in the garden and by the way, my husband is joining us. He could get a little break on the movie is doing so I'll go get him around 4pm at the airport." Tori said excitedly.  
Cat thought about what Tori was saying and she realized that there was no way she could get away for some time and go buy the pregnancy test.

When everyone stood up to go get ready, Tori decided to have a little talk with Cat in her room. She knew something was wrong with Cat. She did not believe anything Penelope had said about the internet. Cat was a coffee addict. There was no way, just reading something over the internet would change that.  
*Nock, nock, nock* Cat heard someone nocking at the door. She was in the bedroom making her bag to go to the beach.  
"Yes come in" Cat said while closing her hair into a ponytail  
"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something" Tori said getting into the room and closing the door behind her  
"Okay, go ahead" Cat said a bit worried while taking a sit on the bed, opposite to where Tori was sitting  
"Cat, I am your best friend right?" Tori asked  
"Off course you are!" Cat replied starting to get a bit worried  
"We tell each other everything right? And you trust me right?" Tori asked again  
"Off course! Tori what wrong? You're starting to worry me" Cat asked a bit confused  
"Cat, are you seeing anyone? And please be honest with me" Tori asked in a serious tone  
"What!? No, why would you even think that?" Cat asked surprised  
"Because Catherina Valentine, I think you are pregnant! You've taken weight as in too much! And you've stopped drinking coffee!" Tori said simply  
Cat looked down. She did not know what to do or what to say. It was like a slap in the face.  
"Cat, is there something you did not tell me?"-Tori  
"Cat, are you pregnant? I did not mean to offend you, I'm sorry"-Tori  
Cat looked at Tori after her last comment with tears streaming down her face. Hearing it from a woman that had been pregnant before and who knows all the symptoms made her realized that she had ninety percent of chances to be pregnant.  
"Cat, are you ok? What wrong?" Tori asked worried and changing places to sit right next to her.  
Cat told Tori everything that happened between her and Beck in Vegas and the possibilities that she thought she might be pregnant.  
"Wow" was all Tori could say  
"I know I am the worst best friend on earth! I never meant for it to happen! I knew I had the possibility to stop it from happening, but I didn't" Cat said crying.  
"Cat, it's ok. It happened because maybe it had to happen. Things in life happen for a reason. And it wasn't entirely your fault! Beck is also responsible for what happened. I knew something was up with you two. These days you keep on avoiding each other and don't even talk to each other. I'm surprised Jade hasn't noticed it yet. But I wasn't expecting this! Does Jade know?" Tori asked  
"No, she doesn't. We were planning on not telling her anything, and just move on like nothing happened." Cat said simply  
"But Cat you can't pretend! It was your first time! And what will you do if you are pregnant?" Tori asked  
"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant yet. I was planning on buying pregnancy tests today to check if I was pregnant or not but then you had this whole day planned out for us to spend together, so I don't know if I can snick away with no one noticing my absence. Then I was planning on going to see the doctor on Monday for the confirmation." Cat replied honestly  
"Okay. So here's what we'll do. When I go get my husband at the airport, you'll come with me. We'll stop at a pharmacy so you can buy pregnancy tests and we will see the result tonight after dinner. And if you can't wait for Monday I can call my personal doctor and ask him if we could pass on Sunday to get the confirmation of a doctor. Apart from me, who else knows about this?" Tori asked  
"Only Penelope. Thank you so much but I think I'll wait until Monday to check with the doctor." Cat said calmly  
"But if it is positive, you'll have to tell Beck and you'll have to tell Jade!" Tori said  
"Yeah, I know" Cat replied thoughtfully

Tori was feeling bad for Cat. She knew how awful Cat was feeling. She knew that Cat had been crushing on Beck since high school and that if her past relationships had not worked; it was due to her crush for Beck. She knew that Cat had never tried and will never try anything to harm Jade, because her friendship with Jade meant everything to her. That is why even in high school when Jade had broken up with Beck for a while, she did not try to express her feelings to him. She just hoped that Jade would a bit understand, when she and Beck decide to tell her about the Vegas incident.

They were all hanging out at the beach and having a great time. Beck and Andre were playing soccer on the sand with Drew. Cat was building a sand castle with Dawn and Jade; and Penelope and Tori were tanning. After some times, Penelope, Cat, Tori and the twins were having fun in the water while Beck, Andre, and Jade played volleyball.  
Around 3pm, they all got back at the house. Tori's house was near the beach and from the balcony of the house you could see the beach. It had a great view, especially for watching the sunset. Cat and Tori got ready to go get Tori's husband at the airport but they had to leave twenty minutes earlier due to the small detour they were going to make.  
While the others stayed at home getting dinner ready, Tori and Cat got in Tori's white range rover. After fifteen minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the pharmacy. Cat and Tori both got down. It was Cat first time to get into a pharmacy to buy these types of stuffs but lucky she had Tori with her, who had experience this before. They chose ten different pregnancy tests each with a different brand. Lucky there were no paparazzi when they got in and when they went out of the pharmacy. The paparazzi only took pictures when they were in the car.  
When they arrived at the airport, they were twenty five minutes late due to the traffic. James, Tori's husband, was waiting for her in the V.I.P section. When Tori and Cat got in, Tori jumped on her husband putting her legs around his waist. She was so happy to see him. They kissed for what seem ages for Cat . When they pulled apart, James gave Cat a hug. James was a loving and caring husband and father. He got along with all of Tori's friends. He is really nice and loves making jokes.  
-

It took them about forty-five minutes to get back home. As soon as James passed the doorway, Drew and Dawn jumped on him. They were so happy to see their dad. It has been two months since they had last seen him. Even though they had been calling him every day on Skype, it still wasn't the same. Andre and he were great buddies since he worked with Tori. Jade and Beck had only met him three times but they knew he was a great man for Tori. They had a great dinner all together outside in the garden. When the dinner was over, Jade had asked James some advices on directing a music video since she was about to make her own. Andre and Beck were watching cartoons with Drew and Dawn. Penelope, Tori and Cat used that time when everybody was busy to go into the room that Cat was sleeping in to test the pregnancy tests. When they got into the room Cat took out all of the ten of them and went with them in the bathroom while Penelope and Tori waited for her in the bedroom. After some minutes Cat was back with the ten pregnancy tests and she put them on the table. She lined them up then sat down on the bed holding one of the kids' teddy bear. Cat had asked Tori to tell her the result because she was too scared to look at them herself. They had to wait three minutes before the result could appear.  
"Cat" Tori said slowly  
Cat gulped before looking at Tori scared and answering, "Yes"  
"The results are out" Tori said looking at Cat  
"So? Is she pregnant or not?" Penelope asked getting tired of all the suspense in the room  
Tori checked them all once again before saying, "Cat the results are…"

**Author's note:** Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be up on Wednesday because I won't have time tomorrow since I'm staying at school and I have to study for my test on Thursday. I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favored this story. This really means a lot to me. I'm having serious issues with my connection so if sometimes I'm late on the update it's due to the connection…Thank you guys' xx


	10. Chapter 10

**My baby mama and my wife to be**

**Author's note:** Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. So here's chapter 10. Enjoy and please review xx

**Chapter 10: The results**

Tori checked them all once again before saying, "Cat the results are positive"  
Cat stood up quietly dropping the teddy bear she had been holding in her arms.  
"It can't be possible" Cat said walking over to the table where the pregnancy tests were.  
"All ten of them cannot be positive! Are you kidding me! OMG!" Cat said checking each one of them rapidly.  
"Cat" Tori said slowly  
"What am I going to do now" Cat said in a way that meant, I don't want anyone to answer the question.  
"Cat, listen" Penelope started but got interrupted by Cat  
"Okay, everything is going to be fine. This still doesn't prove anything" Cat said trying to convince herself. Cat was scared. She had so many things going on in her mind right now. Now things were getting more complicating than they were in the first place. What was she going to tell Jade; that she's expecting her fiancé's child!?  
"Cat" Penelope started before getting interrupted by Cat again  
"Tori, can you still get me an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow morning?" Cat asked quickly  
"Sure, I can. But first Cat, please come down!" Tori said walking over to where Cat was and giving her a hug. Tori knew that what Cat needed right now.  
Cat replied to the hug quickly. She was glad Tori had given her one. She needed to know that everything was going to be fine and that her friends were there to help and support her no matter what. Penelope joined into the hug after sometimes, and they shared a girly friendly hug. The hug made Cat realized that her friends will always be there for her.

"Okay, now this is getting odd! And you guys are squeezing me" Cat said.  
When they all pulled a part they were laughing at Cat's comment.  
"So what's the plan for tomorrow? How do we get Cat to the doctor, without any of the others knowing?" Penelope asked sitting down across from where Cat and Tori were sitting.  
"Well, this is what we're going to do. Tomorrow morning Cat and I will have to wake up at seven thirty to be by the doctor's office at eight. I'll get you an appointment for eight o'clock. Everyone usually sleep till ten so by the time we get back, no one will know that we even left the house. Penelope you'll have to stay at home to take care of the twins *Penelope nodded to show her approval* I'll obviously need to tell James that I will be escorting you to the doctor but I don't have to tell him what for if you don't want me too. And lastly we'll have to get back before everyone else is up or Penelope can just make up an excuse for us if we are late. So what do you guys think about the plan?" Tori asked  
"I think it's great!" Penelope said  
"What do you think Cat" Tori asked  
"Are you fine with it?" Penelope asked too  
"It's fine with me." Cat replied thoughtfully

When the girls went back downstairs, they found everyone watching a movie. Jade had asked questions on where they were doing in Cat's room and Tori had told her, she was fixing the twins bed. After that, Tori went and sat next to her husband, who was holding the twins in his arms. Andre was lying on the couch, being too selfish to share with someone. Jade and Beck were sitting on the couch right next to Andre. Jade had her back laid down on Beck's shoulder. She was sitting in between Andre and Beck. Penelope and Cat looked for a place to sit. Penelope decided to sit right next to Andre. Andre had no choice but to leave a place for Penelope to sit down. The only place left for Cat was right next to Beck. Like she had no choice, she just had to sit there. It was awkward sitting next to him. The sitting arrangement was like this: Penelope and Andre on one couch, then on the couch right next to them was Jade, Beck and Cat then on the couch across was Tori and the rest of her family. During the movie Beck, kept starring at Cat but she did her best not to look at him. She did glance at him a few times when he was busy watching the movie.

*Sunday morning*

Tori and Cat woke up early in the morning before anyone else. They had to stick to the plan. They left the house at around seven forty-five. When they arrived at the doctor's office they waited a bit because he wasn't there yet.

*In the doctor's office*

"Good morning Mrs. Vega Carter, and Mrs.?" The doctor asked waiting for Cat to reply  
"Miss. Cat, Miss. Cat Valentine" Cat replied quickly. She was scared, she had always hated going to the hospital. When she was young, every week, her and her parents would be at the hospital escorting her brother. He was always doing some crazy stuff every week. Like once he taught he was superman, so he took a white sheet and jumped from the top of a tree. He ended up breaking his right arm and left leg.  
"Good morning Miss. Valentine, Mrs. Carter had already explained to me on the phone yesterday night that you wanted to get a confirmation of your pregnancy. Is that right?" the doctor asked speaking to Cat.  
"Yes, it is." Cat replied calmly  
"Ok. So before you get a checkup, I would like to ask you a few questions." The doctor said before continuing,  
"How have you been feeling lately?" the doctor asked taking a pen and a paper  
"I've been feeling kind of down lately. I've been throwing up a lot, I get tired easily, I eat a lot, I do not support any strong smells and I can't even drink coffee" Cat said  
"When was your last sexual intercourse?" the doctor asked  
Cat shifted a bit before replying "It was three weeks ago."  
"Mrs. Vega told me you used a pregnancy test. What was the result?" the doctor asked while writing down everything Cat was telling him.  
"Actually, I took ten different pregnancy tests." Cat said awkwardly *the doctor looks at her in shock* before continuing "The result came out positive for all of them."  
"Well, normally people use two to five. Ten! Wow. The symptoms you have given me prove a lot already. To be a 100% sure we'll have you get a checkup." The doctor said before calling a nurse to come get Cat.

Twenty minutes after Cat got checked, she and Tori were waiting in the doctor's office while the doctor had gone to go get the results.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine" Tori said while giving Cat a reassuring look  
"Thank you" Cat replied quietly  
"So here are the results" the doctor said getting in and going to sit in his chair. He was holding an envelope in his hands  
"For the bill, you can put it in my account" Tori said before the doctor gave Cat the envelope.

When Tori and Cat got in the car, they both put their seatbelt than Tori started the engine. Cat kept on looking at the envelope that she was holding in her hands. She was wondering whether she should open it or not. When Tori stopped at a red light, Cat decided to open it.  
"So?" Tori asked curiously after she saw Cat reading the paper that was inside  
"Cat, what does it says" Tori asked when she saw tears streaming down Cat's face.  
"I...I…I-I'm pregnant!" Cat said putting her head in her hands  
"Cat, it's fine" Tori said trying to comfort her  
"No it's not! Cat said looking straight at Tori. How do you tell your best friend you are expecting her fiancé's child?" Cat said crying even harder  
Tori pulled aside due to the cars behind her that were starting to hunk.  
"I don't know. I won't lie to you and tell you that I know how you feel or how Jade is going to react. But I think you should come down first, and when you feel ready you'll have to talk to Beck then to Jade" Tori told Cat while putting her hand on her shoulder as a sign of consoling her.  
Cat looked at Tori after she had come down a bit and said, "I won't tell Beck or Jade. The deal with Beck was that we were not telling Jade anything that happened in Vegas and we were going to pretend as if nothing happened. That's what I'm panning to do!"  
"What do you mean?" Tori asked, "Don't you think Beck deserves to know that he's going to be a father?"  
"He's getting married to Jade. I don't want my child growing up with his parents not living on the same roof. I always had the idea of myself getting married then raising my children with my husband together. Not being a single mom!" Cat told Tori  
"But who said you'll be alone? Beck will be there! Well he has to! And we will always be there to help you" Tori said  
"You don't get me. He's going to marry Jade and I'm happy for them. I don't want to get in between them!" Cat replied slowly  
"So what are you going to do now? Why do you always let the happiness of other people pass before your own!? I'm not asking you to be selfish, but sometimes you should think of yourself first. In the end you're always the one getting hurt Cat." Tori said  
"I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant. I'm going to resigned from my work and leave New York before my stomach start showing. I'll probably go back to Los Angeles. And I'll raise my child alone." Cat said thoughtfully  
"Cat, are you serious!? You have like the best job ever! What are you going to do if you leave it? What are you going to tell your child when he/she asks about his/her father?" Tori said  
"I'll probably restart singing or I'll probably be a songwriter. I'll tell my child that his/her dad was a great man but between us it would have never worked." Cat said sadly.  
And with that Tori restarted the engine and started driving back home

When Tori and Cat arrived home, everyone was already up. They had not bothered checking the time all along. When they got into the house everyone was already sited in the dining room ready to have their breakfast.  
"Hey girls, so where are the eggs" Andre asked to both Tori and Cat  
Tori and Cat looked at each other confused. They did not get what Andre was talking about. Penelope was making signs trying to tell them that was the excuse.  
"What eggs" Cat asked still confused  
"What do you mean what eggs? The eggs you and Tori went to buy this morning!" Jade told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Hein?" Tori and Cat both said at the same time confused  
"The eggs you were supposed to buy this morning, for breakfast! Remember yesterday, I told you someone needed to get to the supermarket." Penelope said emphasizing every word of the sentence she had just said trying to make them understand the excuse she had made to cover them.  
"Ohh, yeah the eggs" Tori said understanding what Penelope meant  
"Okay now where are the eggs? And by the way why would it take you so much time just to get eggs" Jade asked  
"We had a problem with the car. That's why we took long. There were no eggs in the shop we went." Cat said quickly.  
Cat and Tori went and sat too to get breakfast.  
"Buy eggs! Really?" cat said while taking a sit next to Penelope  
"What? I had to give a reason and it's the only thing that came up" Penelope replied defending herself

No more questions were asked after that. They all had breakfast then decided to watch a movie. They were all going back to their homes today around seven or eight. Tomorrow morning, Tori, Andre, James and the twins were taking the plan back to Los Angeles. Around 4pm, while everyone else was watching a movie, Cat had decided to have a small walk at the beach to relax from all the drama of her life.

Beck was looking for Cat because he needed to talk to her about them. They needed to be a bit more social toward each other in public because it was starting to show that there was something wrong going on between them. Beck looked for Cat everywhere but he did not find her, until he saw a red hair girl walking on the sand by the beach all by herself.

"Cat" Beck screamed  
"Cat!" Beck screamed again because Cat did not hear him the first time  
Cat turned around and saw Beck running slowly toward her  
"Yes, do you need something?' Cat asked coldly  
"I wanted to talk to you about something" Beck said while walking next to Cat  
"Go ahead talk" Cat replied still walking as if he wasn't even there  
"I was just wondering, if in public you could act a bit more friendly toward me" Beck said. He had stopped walking  
"Cat turned around and looked at him before letting out a small sarcastic giggle  
"Are you serious right now Beck!" Cat asked starting to get angry  
"Cat, it because…" Beck started but he did not get a chance to finish his sentence and got interrupted by Cat.  
"You say you want to talk to me and I was hoping for something important! But what you want to tell me is that I should be friendlier with you in public because some people are starting to notice that there's something wrong!? Then let them notice! Are they wrong!?" Cat screamed at him angrily  
"I know I'm asking you a lot. I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry I did not know I was your first and that…." Beck did not get a chance to finish his sentence and he got interrupted by Cat once again  
"Oh, please don't start! Yes, you were my first so what? Telling me you did not know isn't going to change anything!" Cat replied with so much hatred in her eyes. She was mad at Beck. She was mad because she had been in love with him since high school and she did not know how to end this crush. She was mad that he had called their night a mistake due to alcohol. She was mad at him because she had to pretend and lie to her best friend.

Beck was in shock. In his entire life since he had known Cat, he had never seen her like this. She hated him and that killed him even more. He cared a lot about Cat and lately he had been seeing her other than his best friend. He did not know what to say to calm her down. It was his fault if Cat was like this and he had to find a way to fix things before he loses his best friend.  
"Cat, the night we shared wasn't a mistake." Beck said calmly and slowly  
Cat looked at him straight in his eyes and saw that he was honest.  
"Then what was it? What did the night we shared mean to you?" Cat asked waiting for an honest answer  
Beck knew he couldn't tell her that he had been feeling weird around Cat lately. This was even before the Vegas incident occurred. He could not tell her that when he was around her, he had butterflies or felt like taking her in his arms. And since that night in Vegas all he wanted was waking up with Cat by his side.  
"I'm getting married to Jade" Beck said simply. He did not even reply to the question Cat had asked  
"See! This is your problem! You start something but then you can't finish it. Beck I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You want me to pretend, FINE! I'm going to! In front of everybody we'll be the best friends of the world but apart from that you mean nothing to me anymore! That's why I want to leave New York and not have my baby growing up in this environment!" Cat replied angrily. She was so angry that she did not control what she was saying.  
"Your baby? What baby?" Beck asked confused  
When Cat realized what she had just said, she ran back to the house. She was trying to get away from Beck but Beck followed her back into the house. When she got into the living room, Beck was screaming her name telling her to stop running.  
"Cat, wait" Beck said getting in the living room  
"Cat, are you pregnant?" Beck asked in shock  
what Beck and Cat had not noticed was that everyone had gotten in the living room after they heard Beck screaming Cat's name. Everybody in the room was in shock. Andre and Jade because they did not know that Cat was pregnant, Penelope and Tori because they knew and were waiting for Cat's answer, than James because he finally understood why they went to the hospital this morning but he did not get why they lied about going to buy eggs. Beck and Cat had not seen that the others were also in the room until Jade spoke up.  
"Cat you are pregnant!?" Jade asked confused, surprised and shocked

**Author's note**: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! I'm sure none of you saw this one coming! I know I was supposed to update chapter 10 yesterday but there were fixing my connection…Chapter 11 will be up during the weekends. Thank you for to the people who reviewed and don't forget to review! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**My baby mama and my wife to be**

**Author's note: **OMG, thank you guys for all your reviews on your last chapter! I was so happy when I read them! Thanks to the ones who favored and followed my story too. I did not think so many people loved my story this much! I know I haven't been on fan fiction and been updating my story for so long and I'm so SORRY for that! I've just been so busy with school, doing my final tests…luckily I closed school on Thursday but it still doesn't mean I don't have to study. At my school from 10th grade-12th grade we are doing the Nebraska independent study…so even during the holidays I'll still have to study especially since I'm planning on graduating next year. I'll try and balance my time for studying and uploading my story. I've also been busy with organizing prom (I was in the prom committee…) and guess what I was voted prom queen :D I was so happy! Sorry for the long chapters…There are only five or six more chapters to go before my story ends! I want to give a special thanks to for always sending me encouraging messages! Enjoy and please review :D

******Chapter 11: The decision**

"Cat, are you pregnant!?" Jade asked confused, surprised, and shocked at the same time  
Cat looked at Penelope and Tori. She did not know what to reply to the question. She looked over at Beck who was staring at her in disbelief.  
"Cat, are you pregnant yes or no?" Jade asked again with a serious look.  
"I...I...I-I…Yes" Cat said slowly looking at the ground  
"What! Catherina Valentine, how the heck did that happen!?" Jade asked confused and shocked at the same time. She could not believe that Cat was pregnant. How was it even possible? Jade thought to herself. Cat wasn't seeing anyone as far as she knew. So how was it possible that she was pregnant!

When Cat had said "Yes" to jade's question, Beck had felt weak in his legs and he felt the need to sit down. He sat down on a chair which was next to where Andre was standing. Beck was shocked. He did not know how he was supposed to feel right now. Should he be happy due to the fact that he was having a child or should he be worried? He was going to marry Jade and Cat was having his baby. Penelope and Tori were shocked. They were not expecting Cat to answer the question with a, "Yes". By the reaction Beck had, Andre understood that Cat was having his baby. Andre remembered the conversation they had last Sunday at Beck and Jade's house in the garden when Beck told him he had slept with Cat.  
"Wow!" Jade said happily before continuing "Cat, I have one simple question for you. How come you are pregnant? You are not even seeing anyone or you are but you did not want to tell us!?" Jade asked confused  
Cat glanced over at Beck. He was sitting on a chair, looking at the floor probably thinking.  
"I'm not seeing anybody" Cat said calmly  
"Then how is it possible?" Jade asked still confused  
"OMG, she's going to tell her" Penelope whispered into Tori's ear  
"No, she's not. It's not a great time to do so" Tori replied slowly  
"Mommy, mommy we wan to play" Drew said while shaking his mother's hand  
"but guys it getting la-" Tori said before getting interrupted by Penelope  
"I'll go play with them in the room" Penelope said quickly. She did not want to be there when things started getting all dramatic.  
"Yeah, auntie Peyelope" Dawn said happily before holding Penelope's hand and going upstairs to play in the room  
"So?" Jade asked  
"I think you guys should all sit down" Cat said quietly before taking a sit in front of everyone. Cat was tired of lying to her best friend. It was time for her to tell the truth even if it meant losing her friendship with Jade. She preferred to be honest with her best friend. Tori gave Cat a look that said it's not the right time to do this but Cat ignored her.

When Cat had told everyone to sit down because she had something to say, Beck had been looking straight at her because he knew what she was about to do. He was giving her a pleading look that said "Please Cat don't do it. Not now I'm not yet ready". Cat looked at Beck and decided to not tell Jade anything. She knew how crushed Jade would be.  
"I'm pregnant but it was just a one night stand. I'm not even sure if I want to keep the baby." Cat replied slowly.  
At that last comment both Andre and Tori were shocked. What the hell was Cat thinking? Tori pulled out her phone and texted Beck.  
*Tori's text to Beck*  
-You better know what you're doing Beck! If Cat loses that baby, you know how crashed she'll be! You've done enough damage in her life so I don't think you want to be responsible for this too. It's not only her child but yours too we're talking about! So you better fix things up or else I'm spilling everything out.-  
After looking at the text message, Beck gulped than glanced over at Tori who was giving him one of her scary looks. Beck realized that he had hurt Cat too much already. If she loses that child, she wasn't going to make it after. He decided to man up and tell Jade the truth about Vegas. Beck stood up and went in front of everyone looking straight into the eyes of Jade. Cat knew what he was about to do and tried to cover it up but Beck was determined.  
"I am the father of Cat's child" Beck said in a serious tone looking straight into Jade's eyes  
"W-w-wh-wha—WHAT!?" Jade said standing up quickly  
"If Cat wanted a child so bad and she needed a donor of sperm, don't you think you guys should have told me earlier; especially if my fiancé is part of it!" Jade said trying to think this was the only option. Deep down she knew the truth but refused to accept it.  
"Jade. It's not like that" Cat said slowly feeling tears starting to build up in her eyes  
"Then how is it!?" Jade asked in the same tone that Cat used, and starring straight into Cat's eyes  
"It happened during our trip to Vegas. I swear I did not intend for this to happen." Cat said tearfully before continuing "But it happened that we shared a room and after the party we were drunk and we did not know what was happening and we ended up sleepi-"  
Cat was talking so fast and before she could finish her sentence Jade slapped her on the cheek. Jade stared at Cat hatefully with anger in her eyes. Everyone in the room was silent then Tori spoke.  
"Jade. What did you do that for? Try to underst—"before Tori could finish Jade spoke up.  
"Excuse me Tori but this is none of your business! You want me to try and understand, I'll tell you what I understood!" Jade said angrily before continuing "The girl I've always considered as my best friend and who I was about to do anything for her right here (She said pointing at Cat) had sex with my fiancé and she's now expecting his child! So don't tell me to try and understand! Cause I got it. Put yourself at my place! If it was you how will you feel right now!? Tell me!" Jade screamed  
Tori kept quiet. She knew that Jade was right but it wasn't like if Cat had done it on purpose. Jade was looking for someone to blame and it looked like she had just found her.  
"Jade. I'm so sorry" Cat said crying  
"You're sorry! Oh, please Cat keep it for yourself! We all know you've had this crush on Beck since high school! So don't try to pretend as if you're sorry for sleeping with him and expecting a child from him" Jade said angrily  
Cat could not believe her ears. How could Jade be so mean to her like this. She knew she had done a terrible mistake but this was not the reaction she was expecting from the girl who had always been her best friend.  
"Jade, I swear I'm sincerely so-"Cat started again still crying but Jade cut her off  
"Keep your apologies for yourself. You know wh-"Jade was saying but got interrupted by Beck  
"Jade!" he screamed "Enough, Ok. It's not only Cat's fault but also mines. She said she was sorry. We both made a terrible mistake and if we could go back in time and take it off I swear I would." Beck said not really thinking about what he was saying. When he realized he gave Cat a quick glance. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he cursed himself for doing so.  
"So you've decided to defend her! Wow I see" Jade said  
"Jade, I'm not defending her"  
"Yes you are!" Jade said before leaving the living room and going into her bedroom. Beck followed her after some minutes of awkward silence in the living room. When Beck left Tori went over to Cat's, who was still crying and hugged her.

When Jade got into the room, she called a taxi to come and pick her up, and then she grabbed her suitcase and started packing her things.  
"Jade can I please get in?" She heard Beck's voice behind the door.  
When Beck did not hear a reply, he decided to get in.  
"Jade, what are you doing?" Beck asked slowly. He was standing behind her near the door.  
"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm leaving!" Jade said closing the suitcase and putting it on the floor  
"Jade, I love you. You can't leave!" Beck said pleading while going to sit on the bed  
"You left me no choice Beck" Jade said slowly with tears in her eyes. She looked over the window to see if the taxi was there. But when she saw that it wasn't yet there, she decided to just keep starring outside.  
"There's always a choice! We can find a solution. I love you!" Beck said  
"Don't you think that I love you! Do you know how much I'm hurt right now. I wish there was a solution but sometimes there isn't one so we just deal with it! Cat's having your baby! Do you know what that means? Our life is going to change! She's going to be the mother of your child! Your first child! "Jade said starring straight into Beck's eyes. One tear dropped and she turned around toward the window and whipped it. When she saw her taxi, she took her suitcase and started going downstairs toward the door. When Jade arrived at the front door, she saw Beck getting down from the stairs as fast as he could.  
"Jade! Wait" Beck said. Cat, Tori, Andre, and James were still in the living room so they could see and hear the entire conversation.  
"I know our life will change, but it doesn't need to change completely. I'm going to be a father but Cat said she's moving because she doesn't want to interfere in our life. We'll just need to make some compromises for the child." Beck said  
Jade looked at him after the taxi driver took her suitcase and replied slowly, "I'll have to think about it" Then she closed the door and left  
Cat stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and went upstairs. On her way, she stood before Beck. They both looked into each other's eyes then Cat continued her way up. Tori and James decided to go and check on the kids. Tori gave Beck a disappointing look as he got into the living room. Beck sat on the chair next to Andre. They shared a moment of silence before Beck spoke up.  
"Dude I really messed up" Beck said slowly  
"Yeah, you did bro" Andre replied slowly


End file.
